macneseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Macne Series
The Macne family is a series of voicebanks designed for Reason4 and GarageBand. They are the music sequencer softwares for the Macintosh operating system, developed by MI7 Japan and distributed by Act2. History Following the rising popularity of Vocaloid2 Miku Hatsune, which works only on Windows operating systems, a voicebank for Macintosh computers was conceptualized by the Japanese voice actress Haruna Ikezawa's regular column Vox Reginae, Vox Dei carried in the magazine Mac Fan by Mainichi Communications. Haruna provided her voice for the first Macloid Macne Nana, and other voice actors and actresses later joined the project as Macne gained popularity. The Macne Family A total of 9 voicebanks have been released between the Macne vocals. Macne Nana.png|Macne Nana NanaMacnePetit.jpg|Macne Petit Papamain.jpg|Macne Papa Cocomacnewhite.jpg|Macne Coco (White) ZZZZMacneCocoBalck.jpg|Macne Coco (Black) WHATISMYNAME.png|Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki Relationships The Macne have the distinction of being a family and all Macne's are related to each other. Though this family status is subject to change with each new release and is not always taken into account, as like with Vocaloid producers can choose to ignore and adapt the Macne's to their own whim. *Macne Papa - As his name of "Papa" suggests, he is the "father" of the Macne's, the others are his daughters. *Macne Coco White/Macne Coco Black - The twins are the eldest "daughters" of the Macne family. *Macne Nana - Macne Nana is currently the third eldest child. *Macne Petit - the youngest member of the family. *Whisper☆Angel Sasayaki - she is another younger siste of Macne Nana, she is actually Macne Nana Petit after using a special wand to transform. Uses The Macne are supported by a "open-license" agreement, which premits users to use them for a varity of music based software; a contrast to Vocaloid vocals which can only be used for the vocaloid software. Therefore, certain aspects about their vary with what software they are used for and the results for use with one software will not be identical to another. Reason and Garageband These are the two software DAW that the Macne's were originally built for. When used in Reason and Garageband, their samples made no attempt to sold human like as sounds were literally placed into the software. This meant their capablities were handled by the Reason and Garageband software itself while pitching and smootheness are almost impossible to impliment in conjuction to their vocals. The Macne's are built souly for handling the Japanese language and do not have sounds for English. It is difficult to manipulate their vocals to make English words in Reason or Garageband. Even as use for the Japanese language, the Macne's have difficulty displaying clarity at times in both these software DAWS. Therefore, despite being built for the two music software suites, the use for Reason and garageband can be considered amongst their weakest results. Still, since licensing for these vocals is covered for these two software packages, this puts the Macne's at advantage over many UTAUs for having clear licensing agreements for this type of usage. UTAU After methods were discovered to make the Macne's UTAU voicebanks, the support was given by their developers and information on "how" to make them work for UTAU became more well known. Recent updates to the Macne's have even began to release a UTAU voicebank for sale saving time importing the Vocals into UTAU. the advantage this gave was the Macne's could sound more human-like then in Reason or Garageband and they became more popular for use with UTAU. The Macne's have become popular amongst UTAU users for their almost "vocaloid-like" quality. Though still fairly robotic in nature even as UTAU voicebanks, they are still considered overall some of the most reliable vocals. The reason is, there are literally hundreds of voicebank libraries for UTAU; so finding reliable or trustworthy ones are often difficult. As well as this, the Macne's also are supported by their developers; another situation many UTAUloids do not have. However, the difference between them and most UTAU is that unlike many other UTAU, the Macne's require the producers to purchase their vocals. Though this is not unique to the Macne's, most Vocals are usually issued in UTAU for free. The price of each Macne is still much cheaper then Vocaloid vocals. The cost of buying their vocals ensures that support and developement continues with their products. As with the use of Reason and Garageband the licensing agreements of the Macne's are clear for them and are relatively easy to look up; this is not always the case for all UTAU vocals. Trivia *The Macne's names all all have the same double sound at the begining of their name (I.e. "Nana", "Coco", "Papa", "Sasa"). *Their attaire are based on the Macingtosh computers themselves, for example, Macne coco (white) has USB ports on her back. External Links *Official Website